


Craving

by Eureka234



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bromance, Drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234
Summary: Samson wants to talk to Cullen about a serious problem. Written for the Dragon Age Perfect 100 Challenge.





	Craving

Samson walked, slightly dazed, through the dining hall to Knight Captain Cullen’s seat and curled his fingers over the top.

“Knight Captain,” he slurred, “The pretend kind git.”

Cullen lowered his fork. “Are you drunk!?”

“Only on… cooking wine. It's-”

“Disgusting?”

“Better than the rubbish you bought me!”

Cullen leaned forward to evade Samson’s fingers. ”I am sorry about that,” he said stiffly.

“You know why it's better?” 

“No. And I don’t c-”

“My mistress gives me hugs if I behave.”

“Your _what_?!” Cullen exclaimed.

“It’s her wine.” Samson brushed a finger over Cullen's back. “I want a hug.”

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to JayRain's suggested subtitle "Hugs not Drugs".


End file.
